


"Something I've been waiting of for so long" CHAPTER TWO !

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, kiss, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First night in a bed together.John enjoys it pretty much..Freddie is simply sleeping. And things turn out to be complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Something I've been waiting of for so long" CHAPTER TWO !

The first night was more than hilarious for John. He’ll probably never forget that night.  
He couldn’t sleep. It was simply impossible for him to sleep next to Freddie. Seriously, there was no way he could sleep next to that absolutely adorable man. He actually was tired as hell, but whenever he tried to simply turn around he ended up staring at the sleeping man instead. How could he not? Freddie was gorgeous. John’s eyes were always glued to him, from the very first time he saw Freddie. His whole appearance was quite overwhelming for John. He had never met such a beautiful man before, never in his whole life. He actually never thought of men that way. Well, maybe he did… somewhere deep inside. But he could swear he couldn’t remember he had ever been that attracted to a man before until the day he met Freddie, Yes, that day was the day his life changed…more or less.  
John let out a groan and turned on his back. He stared at the ceiling once again letting all the thoughts he had run through his head all over again. There was no doubt he had a crush on Freddie. Well, he wasn’t quite sure if this was still just a crush. He couldn’t forget him for a single minute. The singer was literally always on his mind. He blushed whenever he saw Freddie and he smiled whenever Freddie talked to him or even just to others, laughed ‘bout each joke, no matter how stupid or simply senseless it was…What about the moment he held Freddie’s hand and the millions of things he felt.. In a single second..a short little second? No doubt he was in deep.  
With a sigh he turned his head to Freddie again. That was pretty much the first time he saw the older man that way. He had never really seen him without his make-up, especially the eyeliner, his shiny-and for John’s taste way too crazy-outfits….without all his chic’. Tonight was the first time he saw the off-public Mercury. And he loved it. He loved everything about Freddie including his appearance and way to dress in public, but that night he discovered there was nothing on Freddie that he loved more than his pure natural look, his “stay-at-home-the-whole-day –look”. He loved, no, adored the way Freddie looked right now, at this moment, laying in his bed, his blanket wrapped around his body tightly. His long black hair was a mess. Some silky strands were falling down on his face making him look even cute than he actually did anyway. One fell over his eye, another one nearly on his mouth. ‘Those lips’ John thought to himself, ‘those shapely, rose, soft-looking,….kissable lips!’ He swallowed hard. ‘Get your shit together, Deacon!’, he needed to demand himself once again and quickly looked away, but he absolutely couldn’t resist looking at the sleeping man next to him again. ‘He is sleeping. He won’t notice anything’, he caught himself thinking. No, John would just watch him the whole night and Freddie would never know. Just ..looking…  
‘C’mon. Kiss him! When will you get that chance again?’, a voice spoke in the back of his head,’ Kiss him!’ John shook his head and just wanted to answer as he reminded himself that he just would have been talking to himself. But the voice…uhm..he was right. When will he ever get that chance again? Freddie was such a deep sleeper, he slept like a baby…He wouldn’t even notice anything....’NO WAY! I am NOT going to kiss a sleeping man!’ he imginary shouted back at the voice inside his head just as if he really wanted to rebuke his inner voice.  
‘No..way’, he sighed facing Freddie again. He let his eyes wander over the older man’s face again. ‘There we go again’, the voice inside his head teased,’ Keep staring at him. That isn’t pitiful. Not at all!’. He didn’t even listen to his own thoughts. His eyes very nearly glued to Persian’s lips. He wanted to feel them, he longed for them to be pressing against his own, those beautiful full lips… John wasn’t far from drooling as suddenly Freddie’s lips were moving. It took John nearly five minutes to realize that Freddie was talking. Talking! ‘OH SHIT!’,he nearly cried out aloud ,but then he needed to hold back a fucking laughter. Freddie wasn’t talking. Well, not really. He was still in deep sleep simply… babbling . He was probably dreaming something and babbled something forming words with his lips. John couldn’t say if these were even real words. It more sounded like random sounds leaving his lips. It also could have been persian. John giggled enjoying what happened in front of him.. Freddie’s lips were moving, only letting out a few sounds with a hint of words and showing of his big, cute teeth. John couldn’t deny that this overbite made Freddie look even cuter. That man was simply irresistible.  
A few hours went by. Freddie would still be asleep babbling random stuff and John would still lie awake watching the Persian. He lay there, lost in thoughts, his eyes sticked to the sleeping Beauty next to him as he heard a rushing sound he could hardly identify as Freddie’s voice.  
“John?”, he murmured rubbing his eyes. “ What are you doin?”  
“F-Freddie ?!!; “ John blinked several times literally looking like a scared deer, “W-wh—what ?” Shit. Freddie woke up and John remembered he was still staring at him moments ago. Freddie looked at him dizzy with sleepy eyes.Though he just oke from his deep sleep it took him seconds to get what was going on.  
“Bloody hell! Have you been watching me!??!!”, he shrieked.” JOHN?!” He quickly sat up crawling away a few inches just like he wanted to flew from the younger man. John sighed getting himself up as well. “ Freddie..I …..”  
“NO! JOHN! YYOU CANT JUST WATCH ME SLEEPING! THAT’S CREEPY!”, he cried out aloud tears swelling in his eyes. “ Freddie..why are you..!”, John decided to simply shut up not making things worse than they already were. He wouldn’t have had the chance to talk anyway. Freddie kept on shouting at him. He was more than upset, no, he was absolutely freaking out. He hurried through the whole room, wildly gesturing with his hands.  
“ WHY DO YOU STARE AT ME WHILE SLEEPING LIKE A TOTAL CREEP!!? GOD, JOHN!”, he blared,” WHY’D YOU DO THAT?!!” No response from the younger man. Freddie trudged straight towards him, running his hand through his messy hair. “ YOU CAN’T WATCH SOME ONE …GOD KNOWS, WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT TO DO, HUH?!”  
Freddie totally overreacted. He couldn’t even know if John was actually staring at him. He also just could have watched him a few seconds. Well, he didn’t. He obviously stared at him..the whole night long, but Freddie didn’t need to know that, did he ?  
“ Freddie,please, just listen to me! I haven’t been staring, I just loo-“  
“ YOU WHAT? YOU HAVEN’T BEEN STARING? WHO DO YOU WANT TO SELL THAT TO?! THAT’S JUST…!”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE, WOULD YOU ?!!”  
Silence. Absolutely uncomfortable Silence. Freddie stared at John with widened eyes, a few tears sreaming down his cheeks. John really didn’t mean to yell at him. But…Freddie gave him no fucking chance to explain himself and screamed around like someone tried to murder him or something. What about the other guests?….it was four in the morning…  
“D-d..did you just yell at me ..”, Freddie murmured staring at the bassist aghast.” John!…did you ju-“  
“YES! YES,I YELLED AT YOU! “, he shouted out once more before he lowered his voice,” Freddie, listen, please! Let me explain myself, would you?” Freddie hesitantly nodded not saying any word.  
“Yeah..I actually really ..”, John gulped. He had no idea how to say what he actually wanted to say for so long. It was his chance to speak his mind, to tell the truth. That was not as easy as he actually expected it to be.” Listen..I !”, he started again,” I actually really have been staring at you, Freddie..!” Freddie was about to shout at him again but the bassist raised his finger as if he’d demand him to be quite,” But ..I didn’t intent to. I didn’t intent to stare at like a creep. I am not pervert or something, you got that ? It’s just..I…I…”  
He couldn’t do it. That was stupid, idiotic, dumb..it was simply the worst idea he ever had.No matter how coward that might be, but..he just had to take the nearest entry out of it, before he got himself in to deep.  
“ ..Ehm..just forget.It’s nothing. I am just…Yeah, I watched you sleeping. I am probably pervert or something. I can change with Rog or Brian if you want me too!”, he murmured looking down ashamed. He might have been pretty spineless for taking the easiest way out of that conflict, but..wasn’t that the easiest and the best for both of them?  
.  
.  
“I am not buying that, John!”, Freddie said crossing his arms in front of his chest. He stood in front of him demanding, like the real diva he was. “ Tell.me.the.truth!”  
John swallowed hard..again. He felt his heart beating nearly through his chest and his face burning like fire.” Wh..what do you mean..?”; he stammered,” Didn’t you just said yourself I’d be a creep? You nearly freaked out and now you say you don’t believe me when I just watched you because I…uhm …would be a perv..?”  
“ You should hear yourself talking, dear! Of course I said you’d be a creep. How’d you react if you just woke up and notice some had been staring at you while you were fuxking sleeping ,huh?” John lowered his head earing a desperate sigh from the older man in front of him, “ Okay, now you listen, dear! I was just..shocked,okay? Who wouldn’t be? Let’s be honest it is creepy, but…please, be honest to me, John! I know you..You aren’t that kind of guy to be pervert stalker , are you?”, Freddie chuckled making John smile even if he didn’t really wanted to smile,” There’s something different within, isn’t it? C’mon..tell me! I won’t be angry, I promise!”  
John sat down on the bed rubbing his thights nervously.He took a deep breath counting up to 10, “O-okay, Freddie. I..I h-have been staring at you, you….”, he lowered his voice, “ you..are so..absolutely…gorgeous..I just couldn’t get my eyes off.”  
“ What..? John you must be joking, right?...”  
“No, I am not ! You are absolutely gorgeous. You are..p-pretty much everything I wish for…” Freddie looked at him puzzled. John sighed. There was no way back now. “ Fuck it !”; he frowned jumping up from the bed and rushing towards Freddie. “ You know what. Fuck it all!! Freddie,..I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you!”  
“ What do you-mpfff!” Before Freddie could response anything his words were muffled by John’s lips pressing against his. John felt his heart jumping through his chest, his lips getting dry…and he broke the kiss.  
Silence, really uncomfortable silence – John felt it drilling in his head, that silence. His eyes were still tightely closed and he swore to god, he won’t open them. Maybe it as just a dream. Maybe he didn’t really kissed Freddie…He slowly openend his eyes, first one, then the other one. Fredie stood in front of him with widened eyes, his hand pressed covering against his mouth. It wasn’t a dream. He really kissed him. Holy mother of God, he really fucking kissed Freddie. “G-god..I-I am sorry!! I didn’t mean to..I really..I..Please!” Fredie said no single word, just stood still covering his mouth, tears swelling in his eyes. John couldn’t stand that. He couldn’t stand Freddie looking at him that way. He lowered his head as he felt the tears streaming down his face as well.  
“ I am sorry, Freddie!”, he whined not looking up at the ashald man, who was now wavering backwards, away from John. “Freddie..don’t please..”  
“ No…no I…sorry, I …I need to go !”, once he finished the sentence he hurried through the door. John didn’t follow him. Why should he have done that? It wouldn’t have changed shit.  
John took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears..successfully. He sat back on the bed’s edge staring down at his terribly shaking hands. ‘ Well done, Deacon, well done’ , he thought to himself, ‘ You’ve found everything you wanted and now you lost it before it could ever become yours. Well.done’ He couldn’t fight it any longer. He tears came. He couldn’t hold them back.  
“ What just happened? Are you alright?”, a calm voice said. It was Brian standing in the doorway, “ Freddie just passed me. He was crying..I guess? What happened?” John wiped away his tears.  
“Nothing..we had just ..a litte conflict..!”  
“ What kind of conflict could that be if both of you end up crying, huh?”  
“ I…..kinda ..did something stupid.”  
“ Define “stupid”, John.”  
“ like…” walking into a driving car”-stupid.”  
“ Bloody hell. Dude, what did you do? Did you rip one of his clothes? Or have you eaten his favourite chocolate? Roger did that once and believe that as a massacre.”  
“I…kissed him!”  
Brian nearly dropped hiskey.” You did WHAT ? You kissed him? Why would you kiss him? Yeah, I mean, yeah I know why people kiss people, but why..you and..Freddie ? Why did you kiss him, John ?!”  
“ I…may…have a crush on him..”  
“ you..wait! What ?” Now Brian was the one looking puzzled at the bassist. He actually knew something John didn’t know. “ Yeah ..I..I …love him!”  
“ Okay, I actually wonder why Freddie ran away though, I mean…”  
“ What do you mean, Brian?”, John raised his head now looking at Brian,” Do you hide something from me ?”  
“What no, never,no! Listen! I know it is pretty much for both of you to handle with. Give him some time, would you? Just believe me! Things may..no..they will get better! Just hold on and wait. It’s worth it , believe me.”  
“Sorry, Brian, but..are you stoned? He just ran away from me! Nothing's going to be good again!”  
“ Just believe me,okay!”  
“ Okay?”  
Brian went back to his room again leaving John back in his misery. What was he supposed to do now ? What about the trip? That was going to be..hilarious.


End file.
